In some locations, plumbing is prone to damage from freezing. And, fluid conduits and valves become more leak prone with age and use. Often, these conduits and valves are not replaced in a timely manner, increasing the likelihood of leakage. This lack of replacement and wear and tear from use is common in sinks and other household items that use running water. Accordingly, plumbing leaks are a common problem for a variety of reasons.
Almost all households have at least one sink that is mounted within a cabinet. Traditionally, in these cabinets the sink drain exits the bottom of the sink inside the cabinet. The drain pipes direct the flow water and other fluids poured into the sink from the drain, through the interior of the cabinet. As the drain pipe is rarely a single pipe, the junctions between the pipes, in addition to the pipes themselves, are often susceptible to leaks. Likewise, faucets and supply pipes for faucets are located inside and over cabinets so that leaks in these items flow down into the cabinets as well. And, in kitchen applications, dishwasher supply and drain lines are often routed within the same cabinet. Accordingly, the concentration of different plumbing systems in a cabinet can provide many opportunities for leaks inside the cabinet. Although the amount of fluid leakage may be minute for even an extended period of time, the damage due to the leak can start from within the cabinet, and extend to within the walls and into the floors.
One problem associated with an in-cabinet leak is that the leak may remain unnoticed for some time because it may be confined within the cabinet and the building structure hidden by the cabinet. Thus, by the time that the leak is eventually noticed considerable damage may have occurred, causing repairs to be far more costly than would be necessary had the leak been detected sooner. And in some situations, the damage is exacerbated by encouraging the growth of mold.
Devices that detect and collect water within a secondary collection unit increase the depth of the water collection device, reducing the available cabinet volume. Often, the user forgets to check the collection unit, only to discover that the secondary collection unit has overflowed and caused the very damage it was intended to prevent. Also, the user must manipulate the collection device in order to remove the secondary collection unit prior to the secondary collection unit overflowing. As a result, often the emptying of the secondary collection unit involves a level of disassembly of the collection device.
Some collection devices have an indicator that indicates the presence of a fluid leak. However, these indicators are often noticeable only when the user examines the secondary collection unit. Thus, the user must regularly check the secondary collection unit secured under the collection device to determine if there is a leak.
The interior width of a cabinet is often greater than the width of the cabinet door opening. As a result, it is difficult to put these traditional collection devices within the cabinet and then subsequently shift the device into position. Furthermore, once these devices are placed, they must be secured by some mechanism, often screwed into the cabinet or house wall.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fluid leak containment device that is able to detect and manage leaking water and act as a support upon which household items may be placed.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive means for detecting fluid leaks and prevent fluid damage.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive device that can be installed without damage to walls or cabinetry.